Those Shooting Stars
by GoddessofDawn7843
Summary: In which Iron Man snarks, Batman gets jealous, Captain America plays couples councillor and the Hulk and Superman throw-down in the middle of New York City, but most of all, sparks will fly, tempers will flair and friendships old and new will be tested. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** In which Iron Man snarks, Batman gets jealous, Captain America plays couples councillor and the Hulk and Superman throw-down in the middle of New York City, but most of all, sparks will fly, tempers will flair and friendships old and new will be tested.

**A/N:** Please don't be fooled by the fruity title of this fic… Anyway, this idea has been itching at me for a while now, and, honestly, I really like the whole idea of a Wonder Woman/Thor pairing… that and a jealous Batman (hehe…).

**Disclaimer:** Marvel owns the Avengers. DC owns The Justice League. I own nothing.

* * *

**Those Shooting Stars**

* * *

**One  
**_The Down-Side of Gravity_

* * *

_"There is no easy way from the earth to the stars"  
_― Seneca

* * *

A single streak of light lit up the night sky as it flew higher and higher until it reached far above the clouds.

As he flew higher still, Tony Stark was ignoring Jarvis's more recent warnings… again.

"_-Sir, I really must advise against this. None of the necessary tests have been completed."_

His pleas of course fell on deaf ears and, if anything, Tony increased in speed.

"Jarvis, do we really need to have this conversation again? You know how it's gonna end."

If the computer system could have sounded exasperated, Jarvis would have. _"Yes sir… Though I do think I should warn you that you are approaching maximum altitude."_

"Well, that is the point, Jarvis – how else am I supposed to test out the suit's new modifications?"

"_As I recalled, I did mention several other less life-threatening alternatives."_

"Yeah, but none of them were half as fun as this one."

"_Sir-"_

"Oh, sorry, but you're breaking up there, buddy."

"_Sir-!"_

Closing the connection, Tony smirked slight to himself. "Now, let's see what this bad boy can really do."

Engaging the extra thrusters, Tony shot up with a sonic boom – he felt himself lurch a little back into his suit but couldn't keep the broad grin off of his face.

As he shot through layer after layer of the earth's atmosphere, warnings began to pop up on the screen in his helmet as a shell of ice began to creep up and cover the outside of his armour. Still, Tony pressed on.

"C'mon baby," he gritted through his teeth, adding even more speed. "C'mon!"

But, just as he was about break out of the stratosphere – the bit just before reaching homestretch – there was a glitch in the system and the power failed, and Tony found himself falling back towards the earth.

"Not again…" he grumbled, getting his wits together before making several adjustments and the thrusters at his hands were restored and he was able to stop himself from plummeting any further.

When he finally managed to reboot the system, with another sonic boom, he broke free from the atmosphere all together.

With gravity no longer an issue, a vaguely familiar sense of weightlessness overcame him. Cutting off the power to his thrusters, Tony allowed himself to simply drift for a minute, turning his back on the earth and towards the vast, star-dotted blackness in front of him.

He chuckled. "This is awesome…"

However, out of the corner of his eye, Tony caught something suddenly erupt in a flash of bright green light – the intensity of the glare was so much so, that Tony had to hold his arm in front of his face.

When the light faded and he could see again, his eyes widened when he saw a jet black… flying craft, of some sort, head straight towards earth – it appeared to be on fire too as it left a smoke trail behind.

His thrusters came alive with a start as he immediately went after it.

Grabbing onto the tail of the ship, Tony grunted when, even with his armour's considerable strength, he was unable to slow it – the ship was going down, and when it hit the atmosphere, it was going down hard and fast.

Tony changed tactics and darted towards the front of the ship – he tried tapping on the tinted glass to see if there was anything inside of it. There was no reply, but when he scanned it himself, there was an limp form slumped in the cockpit. And it was still alive.

Cursing out loud, Tony then flew down, around the ship and grabbed onto the underside, tilting it up slightly. With a little more success, he steered it towards the big patch of blue which was getting larger and closer at an alarming pace.

Repositioning his body, he tried slowing the rate at which the ship was falling down by flying in the opposite direction. This came was mixed results and though Tony did manage to slow it down, it was still was one a one-way track for the ocean.

When he was several meters above the water, Tony let go of the ship and watched as it hit the surface with a huge splash. For a moment, it looked like it had sunk until the ship resurfaced, bobbing up and down.

Touching down as carefully as he could on the hood of the ship, Tony punched in the windows and opened the cockpit, and when it did, just as he saw when he scanned it, hr saw a big black shape hunched over in the pilot's seat.

The big black shape in question turned out to be a man dressed head-to-toe in black armour, and when Tony reached in and pushed the man back against the chair, there was an insignia of a bat on his chest.

* * *

**Later…  
**_**At the Stark (now Avengers) Towers in New York City**_

* * *

When Pepper Pots walked into her boyfriend's lab, she froze in her tracks when she saw a body on the examination table.

"Don't worry," Tony's voice chimed in as he was busy with one of the computers at the other side of the room, making Pepper jump. "He's alive… well, as much as he can get anyway. He has a broken arm and a few bruised ribs, but he's alive."

Pepper blinked at him wildly and frowned. "Who is this, Tony?" she asked, slowly walking over to the motionless man and flinching at the sight of him.

Turning away from the computer, Tony walked up next to her. "I don't know. I've been combing through Interpol and even the Police and SHIELD's databases all afternoon for any reference on a guy with a bat fetish, and nothing."

Pepper nodded before looking over the man. She was surprised at how strong he looked, he had a powerful built with broad shoulders and firm, muscular looking arms – the armour he wore was made out of interlocking black plates while the yellow belt around his waist gleamed in the florescent light. But, the most prominent feature was the cowl and mask that covered more than half his face, made out of graphite, the mask's expression was set in utter grimace with a pair of pointy ears on top.

This man was definitely the last person she would have liked to meet in the middle of a dark alleyway.

"He looks like something out of a cheap horror movie…" she mused before looking back at Tony. "Have you tried taking off his mask?"

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call anything this guy has cheap… but, yeah, I tried that."

Pepper raised an eyebrow. "And…?" she prompted.

"And… this happened."

Tony reached over to take the mask, but when his fingers made contact with the graphite, there was a loud electrical crackling and he withdrew his hand sharply.

"Son of a-"

Pepper's eyes widened. "What was that?"

Tony winced and inspected his hand. "I'd say about a couple of thousand volts of electricity." He admitted. "I tried the same with his belt too, same result."

"Who electrifies their gear like this?" Pepper asked absurdly.

"Someone with some serious trust issues." He said and walked back over to the computer. Pepper followed after. "Either way, whoever this guy is, the fact is he's armed to the teeth."

"So… you think he's dangerous?" Pepper asked a little anxiously.

"Who knows? Either way, I gonna keep-" he trailed-off when he turned around and found the examination table empty, "an eye… on… him… …Well, I'll be damned."

Pepper started looking around nervously. "Tony… where did he go?"

Tony narrowed his eyes. "Jarvis, I want this whole building scanned. Now."

"_Yes, sir."_ Was Jarvis's response. After a few moments, he spoke again. _"Error. I'm afraid I do not detect anyone else in the building besides you and Miss Pots."_

"What? That' impossible, look again." Tony said adamantly.

Again, the results came up negative. _"Error."_

As Tony cursed, Pepper frowned again. "Nobody could just disappear like that… can they?"

Tony didn't say anything, but somehow Pepper got her answer.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

* * *

With his mouth set in a fine grim line of determination, ignoring the stabbing pain in his left arm, he scaled up the neighbouring building next to the one he just came out of, just barely suppressing a wince when his boots touched the gravel of the flat rooftop.

However, he was unable to walk more than a few feet before he crumbled onto one of his knees and clutched at his side with a pained grunt.

"Dammit…" he whispered, his voice coming out as a whisper and less raspy than he originally intended.

Looking up, he saw that the sky was still too bright and the sun still up – in a few hours, he would be able to move throughout the city virtually undetected and then he would be able to find out just what the hell happened to him, and the others.

But, for now, the others…

Unable to help the wince escaping from his lips this time, he slowly raised his broken arm and held up the battered communicator on his wrist.

"Superman, come in," he rasped. All he got was static.

Scowling, he tried again.

"Superman, Wonder Woman… anyone… this is Batman, come in."

No answer.

Muttering an oath under his breath, he realized that it wasn't working and stood up straight with some effort on his part.

Looking around himself, back at the tower he woke up in, the whites of his cowl narrowed.

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

* * *

Her mind was scattered and hazy as she slowly drifted back into consciousness, the last thing she remembered before passing out the first time was bright green light and Bruce calling her name.

Bright, sea blue eyes fluttered opened and lips parted.

_Bruce…_

Wherever she was, it was warm and bright and she could feel sand underneath her fingertips and the sound of waves crashing nearby.

She felt herself drifting again, but not before a large shadow loomed over her, eclipsing the sun.

Feeling herself get scooped up in strong, warm arms, she passed out again.

* * *

**A/N:** So… how was that?

Next up, **'Not In Kansas Anymore'**

I'm not the biggest Marvel fangirl (DC all the way, yo), but if you have any suggestions regarding the Avengers, like books or the such, please tell me about it. Usually when I write anything comic-related, I use a mash-up of different elements either from the graphic novels, the cartoons or the movies… the former used a little more than others.

If you have something to say, feel free to leave a Review or PM me

Until Next Time,  
GoddessofDawn out


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I might just get one or two details wrong, but if I do, please PM or review about it at the end of this. Oh, and thank you all so much for the feedback!

**Disclaimer:** DC and Marvel owns everything you are familiar with respectively.

* * *

**Those Shooting Stars**

* * *

**Two  
**_Not in Kansas Anymore_

* * *

"_Stars and shadows ain't good to see by."  
_― Mark Twain, _The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn_

* * *

He felt like he had been punched in the gut by Darkseid himself when he finally came back to – letting out a groan, when Superman opened his eyes, he was met with stars, the real kind, as he found himself drifting aimlessly near the earth's moon.

Every part of him ached dully, and he was aware that his uniform was torn in place and his cape tattered.

Blinking, the Man of Steel straightened up with a grunt and clutched at his dislocated shoulder. However, when he touched it, he winced and let go of it quickly.

Looking around first, Superman flew back to earth.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

* * *

Tony was a bright red streak against the New York skyline as he surveyed every inch of the city in the hope of finding his new 'guest'. So far, his search came up empty, much to his annoyance.

Then, suddenly, there was a beep in his suit from an incoming call. Keeping his mind and scanners focused on the task at hand, he answered without really paying when he did.

A small image of Captain America appeared out of the corner of his eye. _"Tony? This is Steve,"_

"Oh, hey. Look, I don't want to sound rude or anything, Cap', but you kinda caught me at a bad time here."

"_I've heard. Pepper told us."_

"Us?" Tony asked, looking at the image briefly.

"_Hulk was here when she called. Anyway – how are things going with the search?"_

"Right now, not so good," Tony scowled. "I've been looking all over the place, it's like this guy just vanished into thin air."

Blond brows knitted together as Steve frowned. _"Pepper also told us he dressed like… a bat, was it? Was she serious about that?"_

"Oh, yeah. Very serious."

"_Sounds like another crazy to me."_ Came another, far deeper voice in the background. The Hulk.

"I wish, Big Guy. Actually, no – would you believe me if I told you he fell from the sky in a spaceship?"

Steve blinked a few times. _"…Yes – does that sound strange that that doesn't really surprise me that much?"_

Tony snorted. "No kidding. I've got Jarvis scanning every inch of the thing in the Hanger right now."

"_In that case, do you need any help looking for this 'bat-man'? I'm sure we could cover more ground if we work together."_ Steve offered diplomatically.

"_Yeah, it's getting boring in this dump, anyway." _Hulk added a little _less_ diplomatically.

Tony's brow twitched slightly in annoyance at his family's old mansion in the heart of the city being referred to as a 'dump'.

"And risk you breaking him? I'll be fine on my own, thanks. Besides, I want to talk to him myself first before any of you get involved."

"_If you change your mind, Tony, you know where to find us."_

"Sure thing, Cap'. Later." He said and closed the communication, just as another came through, only this time, it was a notification from Jarvis.

"_Sir, I hate to interrupt, but I need to inform you that there has been a break-in at the Tower."_

Tony came to a sudden, jerking halt in midair. "_What_?" he snapped.

"_I'm afraid its your 'guest', sir. He's currently in your lab."_

"Wha-? How-? When?!" he demanded absurdly.

"_I… I only just picked up on him." _

Tony cursed loudly. "Keep him there no matter what, I'm on my way!"

"_Yes sir."_

Kicking his thrusters into high-gear, Tony shot off towards his tower.

* * *

**Back At Stark Towers…**

* * *

Gloved hands and fingers moved on their own accord as he thoroughly scanned through the data as it appeared on the screens in front of him, ignoring the dull pain in his side.

Nonetheless, he kept reminding himself that he had to be quick – the man who owned the building, this 'Tony Stark', had an impressive security system, even he had to admit that, and time was something he wasn't sure he had enough of to get everything he needed.

His fingers halted for a moment as his ever-present scowl darkened even further. What happened a mere few hours ago was blur – he remembered alarms going off, followed by pure chaos.

It was a full-scale invasion lead by Lex Luthor, and a hand-full of other major villains the likes of Black Adam and even the god of war, Ares. The League never saw it coming.

However… right after that… green light, far too much light – the next thing he knew, he woke up in this very lab.

He mentally shook himself before returning his gaze to the computer. He had hacked into some sort of government agency's private mainframe and was busy scanning the globe for any anomalies. So far, with the inclusion of his own, there had been six what looked liked rifts in the earth's atmosphere barely a few hours ago.

"Mmm…"

Whatever happened to him and the others, and however similar this place, this world may have been to their own, it wasn't.

But, before he could do anything else, his entire body froze at the sound of the sliding doors opening and heavy, distinctively robotic footsteps.

"Turn around, slowly." came a man's voice.

Not bothering to turn his entire body, Batman's hand subtly lowered to his belt before he looked over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow behind his cowl when he saw what looked like a man covered head-to-toe in scarlet armour pointing a blaster-like weapon on his wrist straight at him.

Huh… he mused. You see something new everyday…

"Get away from my stuff. Now."

Batman wasn't the least bit fazed. "I need to use your computer." He said in a calm, monotone voice.

It looked like there would have been two ways this situation could have gone – the easy way…

"Uh, yeah, no."

…And the hard way.

"I wasn't asking permission."

"It looks like we have a problem then."

Batman huffed, his hand already clasped firmly over several batarangs. "Maybe you do."

"Yeah, but I am the one with the super-cool, high-tech armour, so if I were you, I'd step away from there before you break something important, Bat-boy."

Batman narrowed his eyes in the slightest, annoyed. Hard way it was, then.

"Make me."

* * *

As if he needed to be told twice.

Keeping in mind that he still wanted to talk to him, Tony's wrist blaster was set so that it wouldn't hurt him… much.

The blast was aimed at the bat-man's chest but struck the computer screen behind him instead – he had been meaning to upgrade the lab anyway, he consoled himself. But, when he looked again, the man had ducked just in time before spinning on his heels and threw several bat-shaped metal disks at him.

Tony countered a good few of them with several well-aimed blasts of his own, and actually caught one that was aimed for his chest in one hand.

"Is that the best you got?" he asked, almost bored.

The corners of the man's mouth pulled up into an smirk, and instantly Tony had a bad feeling.

"Not even close."

There was then a high-frequency beep of sort, and when Tony looked in his hand, there was a loud bang as the disk suddenly exploded, emitting a kind of smoke, making him stumble back for a moment. There another bang and a bright flash went off above his head as another of the disks hit the florescent lighting.

Tony actually had to close his eyes for a moment, but when he looked again, the entire room was dark and filled with smoke. When he got some of his baring together, he bit back a curse when he didn't see the man, switching to infrared-vision as he scanned the room.

The man had seemed to simply vanish again, but, when Tony heard something behind him, he didn't turn fast enough when he received a kick to the back and made him stumble again.

But, when he straightened up and turned around, the man was clutching at his side, just barely able to keep the pain out of his expression. At the sight, Tony faltered a little and lowered his arms to his side.

"I bet those ribs of yours must be killing you, huh?" He commented, gauging his reaction. When the man didn't respond, Tony huffed. "You don't talk much, do you?"

The man looked up and shot him a glare that actually made Tony flinch a little in his armour. "Shut-up and fight." He grumbled.

Tony noticed the edge of annoyance in his voice and smirked slightly. "You can barely stand up straight. It'll hardly be fair… to you, anyway."

The man ignored him as he stood up, his shoulders squared and his fists balled. "I can handle myself."

"Not from my perspective." Tony quipped dryly.

However, right before either men could say or do anything else, the emergency light went off and the screen on the computer flickered as Jarvis's voice filled the room.

"_Sir, there is a major disturbance occurring in the city."_

"You caught me at a bad time, Jarvis. I'm kind of in the middle of something here. Can't it wait?"

"_I'm afraid not."_ The computer said before the screens all flickered and showed a news broadcast where something big and green suddenly hit the side of the building, making it shake with an almighty tremor.

When the picture zoomed in for a better shot and some of the dust settled, it revealed the Hulk as he came out of the hole he made and roared angrily before launching himself straight at a floating man with a red cape who dodged the attack and shot what looked like bright red laser beams out of his eyes.

"What the…?"

Tony heard what sounded like swearing behind him, when he looked over his shoulder again, the man was scowling at the screen, still clutching at his side.

"_Captain America has requested your as well as any available Avengers' immediate assistance."_

Tony nodded. "Sure, just let me wrap this…" when he looked back, the man was gone again, the doors to the lap wide open with no sign of him. "…up. Oh c'mon! How did anybody not see that? Jarvis!"

"_Sir, might I remind you of the bigger issue at the moment?"_

"Yeah, yeah," Tony sighed as he marched out of the lab. "I'm on my way now. Did you let the others know yet?"

"_I'm having difficulty getting a hold of the rest. As far as I understand Hawkeye and Black Widow are on a mission for SHIELD."_

"What about Blondie?"

"_I have tracked Thor over the South Pacific, but I have yet to lock onto a precise location or establish any kind of communication."_

"Ugh, great. Just keep at it Jarvis and get him here, and tell him to hurry while you're at it."

"_At once."_

* * *

**At the Same Time…  
Somewhere Else…**

* * *

He could feel the walls slowly creeping in around him, closer and closer – in his mind, it would only be a matter of time before they squashed him completely, like a bug.

He hated tiny spaces, just hated them – speedsters needed room to roam, stretch their legs, you know? This was just down right cruel. Pacing around nervously, faster than the human eye could see, the Flash appeared to be nothing but a scarlet blur to anybody who looked into his prison cell.

In the rare intervals that he did in fact stop pacing, the whites of his cowl narrowed nervously as he inspected the glowing which were glowing faintly and emitted a low hum – energy barriers, he figured. He had tried escaping earlier and ended up on his backside two meters away with a nasty stinging numb feeling all over.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been there, or even how he got to be there in the first place, but one thing was for sure, he wanted out, and he wanted out fast (no pun intended of course).

* * *

Meanwhile, standing outside of his cell, unbeknownst to its prisoner, stood a man and a woman.

Standing with his shoulders stiff and his mouth pulled into a frown. "I really don't like this."

The woman merely looked at him out of the corner of her eye and shrugged. "You don't have to. We were given orders."

"Yeah, I know, but this is messed up. Why isn't someone at least talking to him? He looks like he's freaking out."

"That's not our concern, Clint. He could be dangerous."

His frown deepened. "I seriously doubt that, look at him, he's just a kid."

"Until Fury says otherwise, we stay on this side and keep an eye over him. One false move and we sedate him."

The man's shoulders slumped as he sighed. "If you say so, Natasha. If you say so."

* * *

A/N: Not too much action, I know, but I will more than likely make up for that in the next chapter to come! But, until then, I need some feedback – I'm thinking of adding one or two more of Marvel's superheroes (I was thinking along the lines of Ant Man, the Wasp, She-Hulk Spiderman, Black Panther and even the Fantastic Four for example) as well as some suggestions about one or two super villains.

Next up, **'Smack Down'** – You know where this is going right? Who will win? Who will be paste against the wall? Dear sweet Neptune I hope I can pull this off – Stay tuned!

**In response to previous reviews:**

Guest: Me neither… as for Bruce and Tony, well, we'll see more of them next chapter! Thank you for reviewing!  
Cajun Strong Man 2: I like the idea of adding the She-Hulk! I'll work on that, promise! And thanks for the compliments, and I figured I might have some fun with Bruce's paranoia while I'm keeping true to the comics.

Alright! If you have something you'd like to say, review or PM me – peace out!

Until next time,  
GoddessofDawn out.


End file.
